


Heavenly Lusts

by Finder



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Angel & Demon Interactions, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Lapis tops a whole bunch, Light BDSM, Lube, Porn With Plot, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finder/pseuds/Finder
Summary: The Demons stay in Hell, fornicating and sinning to their heart's content. The Angels stay in Heaven, such sinful desires cut from their frames as they seek enlightenment.The forced celibacy frustrates Lapis to no end, and she's going to do something about it... or someone, or several someones.





	1. Heavenly Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war between Heaven and Hell has cooled considerably. Demons and Angels have established a small amount of communication with each other but most retain an isolationist mindset. The Demons stay in Hell, fornicating and sinning to their hearts content. The Angels stay in Heaven, such sinful desires cut from their frames as they seek enlightenment. 
> 
> Or so they’d like to think.

“Lapis, you can’t keep doing this!” Zircon said, leaning back in her chair.

Archangel Bell Zircon sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She’d called the troublesome Angel in because her behavior was getting out of control. Zircon’s bright blue and white office was furnished lavishly; intricate ivory patterns wove themselves through her wooden furniture. Zircon herself sat at her desk, the picture of dignity; a blue tinted monocle rested on her face, and she wore a pants suit in varying shades of blue. Her blue hair was tied in a ponytail behind her head, and curved forward at her temples, giving her a few bangs to frame her face. 

Lapis dress reflected none of that professionalism. She wore a short white skirt, the fabric akin to a toga and it stopped at her mid-thigh. Her stomach was uncovered and she had a sleeveless top of similar white wove fabric. She wore no shoes, and her bright blue hair came to her shoulders. She was annoyed.

“Bell, you can’t keep expecting us to live like this,” she said with a sigh.

“It’s not up to me Lapis,” Zircon replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s an angel’s duty to set an example, to hold themselves above the lusts of those beneath us.”

“If the acts were taboo, why give us the inclinations?”

“Why don’t we kill each other when we get angry? It’s self-control Lapis, self-discipline. Proof that we have free will again which the almighty saw fit to restore us with.”

Lapis crossed her arms; the action pressed her chest up ever so slightly. Zircon quietly swallowed at the sight as the low-cut top exposed a centimeter or two more of Lapis’s breasts. Images of Lapis’s body flashed through Zircon’s mind, if only for a moment, images that angels weren’t supposed to have. In these images, so much of Lapis’s light brown skin was on display. Her breasts were small, smaller than Bell’s own, but well-shaped. The images shot a burning feeling into her loins which she quickly crushed.

“Bell please,” Lapis said with a sigh. “Sex is natural. It’s not a sin to enjoy the company of a willing companion. Intimacy forges a deeper connection.”

“Lapis, it seems you enjoy that ‘deeper connection’ a bit too much,” Bell replied. “And with a bit too many people for me to think it’s anything more than you indulging in a base desire.”

“And what if it is? They consented, I consented, nobody was hurt?”

“Lapis, please,” Bell said, leaning back in her chair. “You know you’re not supposed to do this. You know that the sword hangs over all of our heads if the higher-ups find out. I can’t keep covering for you.”

“And you know it’s not wrong!” Lapis shot back, gritting her teeth. “What I feel, what all of us feel, it’s natural. We have these feelings, these passions. We can’t just keep bottling them up.”

“We have, and we will,” Bell said. “And that’s final. You’re dismissed.”

 

Outside of Bell’s office, Lapis manifested her wings and flew off. The clouded tiers of Heaven’s offices rushed by her as she ascended. To many Angels flying became second nature, but Lapis had never lost the rush of her first flight. The spike of adrenaline from lifting off, the feeling of the wind in her hair, the power to move unbound by gravity. Being an Angel was like being a bird in a guilted cage. You’re pampered and well kept, but you’re on display and you’re bound to a single place. She’d do anything to break out, to experience the world on her terms where her choices would produce consequences of her own design.

Zircon was being difficult, again. She knew the lies that celibacy had taught them, the denial of their nature, yet she fully supported it. Lapis sighed as she ducked under a cloud. She knew many other Angels had to feel the same way. Piety was a vice that held them all. The only benefit of Celibacy was a feeling of socially created purity.

She arced herself and dove down through the bottom cloud layer of this tier of heaven. She blasted through the condensed mist with ease and flew by more Angels either going about their business or strumming harps on clouds. She could see Aquamarine from the corner of her eye, her smug haughty grin a permanent fixture on her face.

“Don’t notice me, don’t notice me,” Lapis thought to herself.

Aquamarine hopped off the cloud she was laying on, summoned her wings and flew towards her.

“Shit,” Lapis muttered.

“Well well,” Aquamarine said. “How was your little quality time with the archangel? Didn’t hurt too much did it?”

“What do you want, Aqua?”

“I’m bored and curious.”

“Bell got angry and blew out some hot air. Nothing else.”

“You have to go under her desk to convince her?” Aqua asked, smirking. “Get her off to get you off?”

Lapis arched an eyebrow at that. Aqua liked getting under people’s skin, but this, this was new information.

“You speaking from experience?” Lapis asked, genuinely curious.

“Nah, I was gonna ask if you’d done it,” Aqua said.

“No way in heaven Bell’d be up for that,” Lapis said. “She’s one of the ones who actually buys into that chastity crap.”

“I don’t know,” Aqua replied, a smile flashing her pointy incisors, “It’s always those ones, the whole goody goody puritans. Deep down I bet she’s into something kinky.”

“I doubt it,” Lapis sighed. “All the church girl demeanor proves is that she’s a bottom, nothing more, nothing less.”

Aqua rolled her eyes and fluttered away. Aqua was annoying, but she knew as well as Lapis that they couldn’t all keep the celibacy charade forever. Heaven was a ticking timebomb of horniness and Bell and the other Archangels couldn’t do anything about it.

Lapis descended to the lower level domestic buildings. Clouds were forged and condensed into a hard marble like material that made up their dwellings. Angels darted about, some coming from their shifts, others going to start theirs. Heaven had no 9-5 schedule, Angels would attend their duties whenever they were needed. When they were given schedules they did not correspond to day and night cycles, what is time to immortals after all?

Lapis alighted on a cloud that held a single-story house aloft. She knew the location well, having spent many nights there. She reached out and struck the chimes next to the door, the melodic jingling signaling her arrival. Lapis heard some movement behind the door, and the locks turning.

The occupant poked her head out,

“Can I hel-”

Lapis was on her in an instant, blasting through the door, grabbing the woman and pinning her to the wall behind. She let out a squeak before Lapis kissed her, hungrily squashing the words before they could form. The occupant was surprised, but slowly leaned into the kiss upon realizing who it was. Lapis took the opportunity to slide her tongue her mouth.

Skye was a lesser Angel, mostly working in the courts. She was the personal secretary to one of Heaven’s leaders, a high honor especially for such a common Angel. Skye could have lived in the uppermost echelons of Heaven but was never one for the flashy highlife.

She had a blue bob of hair that covered her eyes. She wore a sleeveless toga that wrapped around her and ended at the knees. Lapis slid her fingers through it, appreciating the fabric’s folds running along her digits. Skye sucked lightly on Lapis’s tongue as it probed her orifice.

“Lapis!” Skye gasped as Lapis undid their kiss, the trail of saliva between their mouths breaking quickly.

“Miss me?” she asked.

“I-I oh, what happened with Ms. Zircon?”

“A slap on the wrist, that’s all,” Lapis said, casually waving her hand.

“She’s worried about you,” Skye continued. “If you… if we keep doing this then…”

“Exile?” Lapis asked. “I know the risks. They’ll send us to live in sin with the humans or whatever. It doesn’t matter, this whole place is a repressed pressure cooker just waiting to go off. They can’t exile all of us.”

Lapis ran her hand along Skye’s thigh, pushing her skirt up inch by inch. She started kissing her neck, trailing from her collar bone up.

“They can send you to hell you know,” Skye said, letting out a little gasp as Lapis ghosted her fingers across her inner thigh. “Toss you to the demons and let them… let them,”

“Let them what?” Lapis whispered, her mouth right by Skye’s ear. “They’ll never be able to handle me.”

She darted her tongue out, licking Skye’s ear. The smaller Angel let out a little squeak.

“Blue Diamond wants… wants,” Skye started to say, but stopped as Lapis used her other hand to start fondling her breast through her shirt.

“I don’t care what she wants,” Lapis cooed. “I just want to know what you want.”

Skye let out a moan as Lapis kneaded her breast, thumb able to feel her nipple as it stiffened.

“We’re in this together,” Lapis continued, whispering into her ear. “I’m going down this path and if you don’t want to come with me, I don’t want to force you.”

Lapis caught Skye’s earlobe with her teeth and began nibbling.

“I-I,” Skye swallowed. “I want you.”

“You want me to what?” Lapis asked.

“I want… I want you to ha-hav, fuck me.” Skye gasped. “I want you to take me like you do all the other nights. I want to be a screaming mess for you, I want-”

Lapis silenced her with a kiss, working her tongue into Skye’s mouth again. Skye reciprocated, their tongue’s sliding and twisting together.

“Please, no more hickeys,” Skye said when they broke the kiss. “They get suspicious when I hide my neck.”

“I promise,” Lapis said, smiling.

With that, Lapis picked her up bridal style and flew to Skye’s bedroom. It was the most common location for their trysts, but they’d done it elsewhere like in Lapis’s room, or on Skye’s countertop, or against Skye’s wall, or in the bathtub.

Skye’s toga slipped off cleanly and Lapis tossed her on the bed. She had a good look at Skye; she had a petite slender frame with small breasts. She wore no bra, but her panties were a pale shade of blue. Lapis descended on her quickly, pinning Skye to the bed and kissing her throat. She was so tempted to break her promise; to leave a small purple bruise on Skye’s pale skin. A little mark to show the world that she wasn’t nearly as innocent as they all thought; show them that Skye was hers. 

She massaged Skye’s breasts, the feeling of the soft flesh yield to her fingers was always a treat. She moved her mouth down, flicking at one of her nipples. Skye let out a gasp as the cold saliva touched her sensitive nub. Lapis put her mouth on Skye’s breast, an easy feat as they were so small. She hummed, sending vibrations through her lover’s skin. She began to suck, ghosting her teeth across the teat, lightly pressing her inscisors against the nipple, not hard enough for a bite, but enough for Skye to shiver.

Lapis slid her hand down Skye’s stomach as she tended to her breasts. She felt her belly-button and stopped when the tips of her fingers touched the lace edge of her panties. She slipped the tip of her finger in, moving it side to side as she crept downwards. She took her mouth off of Skye’s breast, the cold air hitting the saliva coated nipple, making her tremble again. Lapis switched to the other breast as she felt her fingers touch Skye’s pubic hair. She heard Skye intake a sharp breath as her middle finger reached her clitoris. With reluctance, she abandoned Skye’s breasts and drew down to her crotch. She gently stuck her thumbs into Skye’s waistband and slid her panties off. She could see the slight dampness they had, and she twirled them once on her finger before flinging them away.

Skye had a short-trimmed bush of blue hair right above her crotch. Beneath that Lapis could see the fruits of her labors; the hood had slid off her clit, and her labia was slick with lubrication. Skye was ready. Lapis licked her lips and glanced upward. Skye had lifted herself up slightly with her elbows on the mattress. She made eye-contact with Lapis through her bangs and behind her characteristic uncertainty was a burning need. Lapis was happy to satisfy.

She stuck her tongue out ever so slightly, and with her eyes still locked on Skye’s she lowered herself. She sank closer and closer, her tongue eventually touching Skye’s inner labia. Skye screwed her eyes shut, and Lapis began. Sometimes she started with quick light licks, almost tickling her; today she went hard, dragging her tongue up the length of Skye’s slit. Skye let out a moan as the texture of Lapis’s tongue rubbed against her clit, the powerful sensation overwhelming her as Lapis drew the lick out. Skye fell back onto the bed as Lapis licked her tongue down Skye’s pussy. She increased speed, but the force was consistent. She slid her hands underneath Skye’s rear and grabbed two open handfuls of her cheeks. She dug her tongue into Skye, sure to slip it through her folds and slide it along her inner walls. She twisted her tongue before taking it out again, giving a succession of quick hard licks to the outer labia. Lapis could feel the dampness on her face, Skye’s fluids dripping down her chin. Skye’s moans grew louder as Lapis continued. Eventually, she pursed her lips around Skye’s clit and sucked hard, finally knocking her over the edge. Skye let out a loud cry, and Lapis could feel a little bit of extra moisture drip out onto her face.

The climax reached, Lapis lifted her head, wiping her chin off on back of her arm. 

“Gah,” she said, opening her mouth and plucking out a pube that had stuck to her tongue.

She climbed up the bed until she was next to the panting Skye. She cupped her face and French-kissed her again, being sure to spread Skye’s own juices into her mouth. Satisfied that Skye had been given a good taste of herself, Lapis withdrew, holding her gently. Skye bent into the hug, resting her head against Lapis’s chest. Lapis kissed her forehead softly and stroked her disheveled hair.

“See? No hickey’s,” Lapis said.

“Mm,” Skye sighed in the affirmative.

Sex was a fun past time for her, but Lapis tended to get more out of what her partner felt rather than what they did to her. It was weird she realized, finding satisfaction more in the other person’s orgasm rather than her own. Not to say she didn’t like coming, but Skye was all tuckered out from a long day of work and Lapis’s tongue. In a way, making love was like flying. There was something so natural, so joyous about it; in those moments of exhilaration, she’d reach for something greater than herself. A kind of freedom, a kind of thrill. In the air, she found that for herself, in bed she found it with another.

They cuddled like that for a few minutes. Lapis could hear Skye’s breathing steady as she fell asleep. Lapis lay there thinking. Bell’s words ruminated in her mind. “We can and we will.” No, we won’t, it all has to give at some point, Lapis thought.


	2. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis kicks off Skye's morning with a bang.

Skye awoke to the sound of her shower going off. It was odd, how the Angels had decided to humanize themselves, abandoning collective hive minds and scary geometric forms. Some even gave themselves the need to eat. Showering wasn’t necessarily something they needed, but when she and Lapis had their… together time, they needed to wash away all the traces of sex. She sat up in bed, wrapping the sheet around herself for a bit of modesty. She pondered on her and Lapis’s relationship again. Did the all-seeing God watch them in their nightly acts? Were they already condemned without knowing it?

Skye didn’t know. Lapis said that since the Almighty was all-seeing they would have prior knowledge of the affair and the coitus and since she and Lapis weren’t punished, that must mean it was ok. Skye felt Lapis was trying to convince herself of that as much as she was trying to convince her of it. She heard the water in the bathroom shut off and heard some shuffling around. She stood up, the sheet still around her and walked over to her closet. The need for clothing was perhaps unnecessary, but with their new forms developing a sense of touch, Skye liked to feel it on her skin rather than assuming a form with clothing as a part of it. The need for Angels and Demons to make themselves more humanlike was a strange one. Bell would often wonder aloud why they bothered and why their minds convinced them that they should.

Skye liked their newfound need for fashion. Being a dual helix of light incomprehensible to human minds seemed so quaint now, she couldn’t believe she enjoyed that form. She turned to see Lapis walk out from the hallway, before blushing and turning back to her closet.

“What’s wrong?” Lapis asked, using the only towel she’d grabbed to dry her hair. “Skye, you’ve seen me naked tons of times.”

“I know it’s just…” Skye trailed off. “Different.”

“Different how?” Lapis asked, making no attempt to cover herself. “Isn’t casual nudity less intimate that sexual nudity?”

“I don’t know,” Skye said, sighing, but not turning around. 

Lapis shrugged and walked over to the drawer by the bed as Skye sorted through her clothes. She looked at a blue dress, and pushed it aside for a long blue skirt with blue short-sleeve top combo behind it. She considered it, and moved to the next piece, behind her she could hear Lapis rustling around in the drawer. Skye wondered if a dress code would be put in place. Lapis’s penchant for more revealing wear rose some eyebrows, but nothing official had happened yet.

“Hey,” Lapis said, shaking Skye from her thoughts.

“Yes?” she asked turning around.

Her face turned redder than when she had seen Lapis walk in nude. Lapis would leave some things at Skye’s house, a towel, some clothes, a work form, etc. Sometimes it was accidental, other times it was deliberate. The blue strap-on Lapis had placed in her dresser was definitely deliberate.

“It’s for safekeeping,” Lapis had said when she first decided to leave it there.

Right now, Lapis had put it on, pulling the straps tight. The fake blue cock swayed slightly as she took a step forward. Lapis’s lithe legs had small drops of water left on them from the shower, they caught the light in just the right way. She smiled at Skye, a playful smile that belied some more mature intentions. Skye swallowed and looked down from the strap up to her face and back.

“We’ve got a couple of hours,” Lapis said, putting a hand on her hip. “Why don’t we spend a little more time together.”

Lapis ran her fingers along Skye’s sheet.

“But you just showered,” she said.

“I can shower again.”

Lapis pulled suddenly, dropping the sheet into a pile at her feet. She took Skye’s hand, gently, and lead her to the bed. Skye could see Lapis’s ass, the straps pushing it up slightly, causing it to bob a bit as she walked. She pulled a lube bottle out of Skye’s dresser and squirted the liquid onto her palm. With deliberate slowness she rubbed the phallus, coating it in the shiny oozing fluid. Lapis bit her lip as she stroked the member up and down as if she was jerking herself off. Satisfied, she sat down at the edge of the bed, the dildo erect in her lap. She beckoned Skye forward. 

Skye inched forward, suddenly aware of how heavy her breathing had become. Lapis fingering her, eating her out, tribbing her, those were all one thing, deep penetration like this was another matter altogether. She stepped to either side of Lapis’s legs, straddling her, before lowering herself. She could feel Lapis’s hands on her hips, the cold lube on her hands slathered onto Skye’s skin as she descended down onto the silicone dick. She sucked in a breath as it slid through her outer lips and touched her inner ones. She could feel the tip spread her open and push itself in. 

Lapis’s hands guided her, never pulling her down, never making her go at a pace that she didn’t set. Her face was comforting, not the sly grin of lust Skye was used to seeing. The tip was past her entrance and she slid down. It was just girthy enough, not too thick to stretch her to a level that was uncomfortable. Lapis figured out a good size on her first try, she’d given Skye a comprehensive measuring (with her tongue). 

Skye was breathing heavily as she sank down on each delicious inch. Eventually, she was resting on Lapis’s lap, the strap-on into her to the hilt. Skye closed her eyes to get her bearings, and Lapis slid her hands to her rear. Skye gave a silent nod, and Lapis began moving her hips.

Skye let out a high-pitched yip with the first thrust. Lapis bounced her on her lap, the member sliding in and out with ease, her walls feeling the gooey dildo dragging against them. Skye tried to move her hips in tandem, to lift herself up before coming down to meet Lapis’s thrusts. Lapis groaned as she felt Skye’s ass slap against her. She could feel Skye’s nipples poking her breasts as she bobbed. She massaged Skye’s ass, spreading her cheeks and kneading the flesh like dough.

“Ah! Ah! Aaah!” Skye cried as the thrusts increased their speed.

Lapis stopped for a moment and switched her grip back to Skye’s thighs. She stood up, holding Skye in place as she wrapped her legs around her back. The change in position drove the appendage in deeper, and Skye gripped Lapis’s neck, trying not to fall and kill the mood. Lapis turned them around and gave Skye a strong thrust.

“Gah!” she yelped.

“That hurt?” Lapis asked.

“N-no. Just surprised me,” Skye said.

“Ok, I’m going to put you down then.”

Lapis lowered Skye, making sure not to slip out of her. Skye felt the mattress and lay back on it, Lapis laying on top of her. She cupped Lapis’s face and kissed her. It was rare for Skye to be the one to initiate, but Lapis always appreciated some variety. Skye’s kisses were oddly chaste for someone who was getting dicked down, but Lapis decided not to ruin it. She resumed her thrusts, their new position allowed her to draw back much more. She slid the penis out of her up until only the tip remained, and thrust forward, burying the length back into her. She repeated the process, causing Skye to moan more and more. Lapis restrained herself from biting or kissing Skye’s neck; she knew she’d get fierce even if it was just a kiss. She kept thrusting into her, Skye’s moans were music to her ears. She gripped the straps around Lapis’s legs, wanting to find some purchase. Skye was coming in no time, her stamina was, perhaps unsurprisingly, poor. No matter, at least she was enjoying herself. Lapis slowed her thrusts. She could feel some of Skye’s fluids on her stomach. She slid out of the smaller angel and undid the clasps, letting the harness and dildo fall to the floor with a wet slap. Bits of lube and cum dripped off, to be cleaned up later.

Lapis slumped down next to her on the bed, she sighed, another job well done.

“There, now you can go in with some pep in your step,” she said.

Skye looked down at her own crotch, her thighs splashed with lube and her own fluids. She turned and crawled down on the bed, Lapis watching her with idle curiosity. Skye had shifted her position, her legs up near Lapis’s head, her head by Lapis’s legs. She gingerly touched Lapis’s thigh, slowly rubbing her hands along the lean muscle. She knelt her head forward to Lapis’s sex, sticking her tongue out slightly. Lapis smiled as Skye made contact, licking her with soft light licks, almost tickling her. Skye kept it up, her licks becoming harder. Lapis reached over to Skye’s crotch and ran a finger up the length of her labia. It was still slick with cum and lube and, with how she shivered, still sensitive. She tapped the inside of her leg, gesturing Skye to climb over her. Skye obliged, straddling Lapis and lowering herself again. Skye’s sex hung invitingly over Lapis’s face, she spread her labia and dug in.

Skye wanted to do a good job. Lapis was always the one to initiate, always the one to give, and Skye always felt she was taking in the relationship without giving anything back. For her part, Lapis felt a small bit of discomfort when she wasn’t doing anything. As if her lack of contribution, even for a moment, marked her as selfish.

Whatever kind of self-sabotaging projecting they had were soon ignored by just how good they felt at the moment. Skye and Lapis 69’d, each drawing cries of pleasure from the other. Lapis could get to Skye much easier, but the small moments where Skye hit her in juuuust the right spot were ones the smaller angel would treasure. Lapis’s cries were from her, a testament that she could be the giver of pleasure rather than the recipient. Skye came first, again, but as she experienced her euphoria, she redoubled her efforts. Her licking became sloppier, Lapis’s wetness smeared across her lips and chin, and finally, she came. Lapis let out a moan as Skye got her off, the sound was like a patch of pride to Skye, some kind of proof that their intimacy was mutual.

She rolled off of her lover, both panting. 

“You’re tongue game’s gotten better, heh,” Lapis said, licking her lips.

“C-can’t let you be doing all the work,” Skye replied.

“Fucking me is work to you?” Lapis asked, mock offense in her voice

“No! Nono,” Skye stammered. “I didn’t mean-”

Lapis playfully kneed her in the face.

“I’m kidding, c’mon,” she said, with a deadpan chuckle.

“Sorry.”

Lapis sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

“Skye?” she asked.

“Hm?”

“When we make love… how do you feel?”

“Good? I guess? I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Yeah, but how?”

“I- I,” Skye thought for a moment. “I can be with someone. I can experience these actions, these moments of intimacy with someone else, someone I can…”

Skye trailed off, thinking.

“Sometimes,” Lapis said. “Sometimes I feel like I’m reaching for something when I make love. Something bigger than me, something on a higher plane.”

“I feel like the moment of unity makes us greater than the sum of our parts,” Skye opined.

“Yeah,” Lapis said, still staring up at the ceiling.

“Lapis?”

“Hm?”

“Do… do you love me?”

“What kind of silly question is that.”

“It’s not silly!”

“Ok, ok, jeez.”

“Do you?”

“Of course, I do.”

With that, Lapis sat up.

“I need another shower,” she said. “You need one to. C’mon.”

She hopped off the bed as Skye sat up.

“Together?” Skye asked.

“Yeah,” Lapis replied. “I got you dirty, it’s best that I clean you up.”


	3. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis's day job.

Skye took off to the upper echelons of Heaven. One could always fly, but there was a warp pad in town that could get one there much faster. Lapis for her part stopped in her ascent and angled herself downwards plunging to the lower parts of heaven. At the Pearly Gates, there was Bismuth, standing guard with another burly angel. Bismuth wore a long white toga, her muscular arms uncovered. She carried a large spear, her partner carrying a heavy ax.

“Hey Lapis,” Bismuth said, waving to her.

“Bismuth! How goes it,” Lapis said, alighting on the clouds in front of her.

“Things have been good. Nothing too suspicious, nobody trying to break in,” Bismuth said. “How about you? Going to see Steven?”

“Yeah,” Lapis said. “Need to check in, see if he’s doing well.”

“Tell him I said hi,” Bismuth said, thumping her on the back as Lapis walked through the opening gates.

The thump knocked Lapis forward a couple of steps. She hid her blush from the pair. She’d asked Bismuth out once. The larger Angel was beautiful, built like an amazon and as delicate to you as she would be to a newborn. Bismuth was flattered but turned her down. What she wanted was something serious, something long lasting; what Lapis wanted was something casual. Lapis held no ill feelings to her, but sometimes she’d conjure up vivid fantasies of Bismuth’s strong fingers, thick legs, and large breasts when she needed a little quiet time to herself. Bismuth wanted a committed relationship, Lapis didn’t. Sometimes she wondered if that’s what Skye wanted as well. 

“You best be back in about six days,” Bismuth said. “Ambassadors from Hell are coming up for more negotiations.”

“Yes,” Lapis said, sighing. “I'm part of the group that's going to keep an eye on them.”

“Damn,” Bismuth said. “I know we usually have them down there, but to bring them up to Heaven, on our turf. It'll be a sight, that's for sure. Gates will be on lockdown, and security will increase. Anyone out of heaven will have to wait for the negotiations to end unless it’s an emergency.”

“Good to know,” Lapis said. “This shouldn't take even a day.”

Outside of the Pearly gates, Lapis descended, unfurling her wings and diving down to Earth. Heaven wasn’t above any singular part, and any Angel could descend to any part of the world below. 

Her destination was Beach City. She breached the cloud layer and saw the beachside town come into view. She alighted behind a restaurant and changed her form. She dropped her wings and any kind of radiance to turn into a human. She looked similar, her hair and skin were the same, but she ditched her robes, opting for some slippers, short shorts, and a blue tank top.

Lapis walked out, looking up at the Fish Stew Pizza restaurant. There was a cute girl at the cashier, Lapis winked at her, she blushed and looked away. Lapis headed down to the Big Donut, Steven was usually there. Eating was an interesting experience to Lapis. Digestion, waste, taste buds, it required a whole overhaul of their forms.,

A passing woman took notice of her. Lapis smiled internally as the woman eyed up her long slender legs. Pleasures of the flesh and all that. Steven was picking up an order at the Big Donut. Lapis walked in and said hello to Lars and Sadie. The people around here were familiar with her, from her visits, and whenever they asked where she came from she just gave a vague “out of town” as her response.

“Hey Lapis,” Lars said, smiling excitedly. “How can I help you?”

Lapis could see his eyes flick down to her chest, then to her navel, then back to her face. 

“No Lars, it’s my turn to help,” Sadie said, pushing him aside.

Lapis could see Sadie glance down at her cutoffs and the upper thighs they brushed against. The attention was lovely, but not needed at the moment.

“Hey guys,” she said. “Hey, Steven.”

“Lapis! It’s great to see you,” Steven said. “I didn’t know you were in town.”

“Just here to touch base,” Lapis said. “How’s Pearl and the other’s doing?”

“Great!” Steven said, exiting with Lapis following.

Lars and Sadie seemed almost disappointed at this.

“So, what’s been happening here?” Lapis asked.

“Want one?” Steven asked holding up the donut bag.

“Nah, I’m good,” she said.

“Do you ever eat?”

“That’s a secret.”

“Nothing much has been happening,” Steven said. “Dad’s used his royalties to put photovoltaic panels on the house.”

“Don’t you live in the shadow of a cliff?” Lapis asked, confused.

“They’re at the top of the cliff,” he said, taking out a donut and eating it.

“Mom’s still not back yet,” Steven said. “This trip’s taking a long time.”

“It should,” Lapis thought.

“Garnet’s starting to get worried, but she called me yesterday.”

“Odd,” Lapis thought, and then said. “She’s doing alright?”

“Yeah, just said that her business trip had to take longer because they’re closing a big deal.”

Lapis nodded. She knew where Rose was. Rose Quartz was in Hell. Steven’s mother was a Demon, quite a powerful one to. She’d come to Earth to do… something. Lapis’s superiors weren’t sure, but they did know that she sired a child with a human. Steven was a Nephilim, and the boundless power he could have needed to be controlled. To that end Lapis was sent to keep an eye on him, becoming a Guardian Angel of sorts. Steven was a nice kid, if his mother or anyone else laid a hand on him, Lapis would drag them into the Marianas trench.

Nephilim were rare, but their number still surprised Lapis. Steven wasn’t unique, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t valuable.

“Did you have any of those dreams again?” Lapis asked.

“Once, two nights ago,” Steven said. “But other than that, I’ve been sleeping fine.”

“What was the dream?” Lapis asked, concerned.

“I was sitting in a room, it was hot, I woke up in a sweat. There were other people in the room, I couldn’t hear what they were saying. They had horns, one was in a yellow suit with blond spikey hair, the other was really muscular with orange skin. Sorry, Lapis it wasn’t too vivid.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Lapis said waving it off. 

They’d walked along the boardwalk to a café. Outside of it, Lapis could see Pearl, wearing a blue sundress, sipping coffee. Across from her table was a tall woman with pink hair and a lip ring. 

“Hey Pearl!” Steven said.

“Oh, Steven I-” she stopped when she noticed Lapis and her expression became colder. “Oh, hi Lapis.”

Lapis smirked, “Good to see you to Pearl.”

“Hey,” Pearl’s date said, a smile on her face that edged on the sensual.

A realization suddenly struck Lapis. She knew this human. Last month she’d met her at a club, and they ended up in the bathroom with Lapis bent over a sink. It was one of the _few_ times that Lapis had been topped, and by a human of all beings. From her smile, Lapis knew she remembered her.

Pearl was almost glaring at her. She wondered if she should tell her, “Hey Pearl, I fucked your girlfriend.” That’d really piss her off.

“How long are you in town?” Pearl asked.

“Just till tonight,” Lapis said.

She and Pearl had found a mutual dislike from the moment they met. It was just a feeling one would sometimes get when they saw another person. Adding to that was their suspicions. Lapis knew Pearl knew Rose from before she met Greg, while Pearl was concerned with how little of Lapis she knew.  
“Amethyst is sick,” Steven said. “So, she can’t come. We were gonna head to the arcade.”

He handed Pearl the bag of donuts. Pearl’s girl took one, Pearl herself didn’t.

“C’mon,” Steven said, leading the way. 

They followed him, Lapis taking note of Pearl’s girlfriend’s clothes. She was wearing an ACDC that seemed too small for her, exposing her midriff and pierced belly button. She was wearing ripped jeans and the edge of a thong peeked out over her belt line. Lapis could see one of the jean tears was on the seat of her pants, exposing a small but delicious bit of her ass. The lack of fabric covering it confirmed she was wearing a thong. It was always the little details that drove everyone crazy. Skye would sometimes wear stockings, and the inch of skin between them and her skirt was irresistible.

At the arcade, Steven played Ski-ball. Pearl’s girlfriend, Sheena, shot hoops, Pearl watched her, and Lapis had vivid fantasies of Pearl bottoming to her. Sheena had a nice bit of muscle to her, she could probably lift Pearl easily, get her in a good position to eat her ass.

“Lapis, try,” Steven said.

Lapis obliged and sent the ball up for the 500-point hole on the left, only for it to fail and go to the 5-point gutter at the bottom. Damn.

“Aw man, try again,” he said eagerly handing her another ball.

Lapis couldn’t say no. She shot for the center this time, missed, but managed to hit the 10-point ring. Humans always found unique ways to occupy the short time they had on Earth. Some would say they wasted it, but who could judge them? Humans lived in a world of vivid sensation that Heaven and Hell only recently tried to emulate. Anything they could occupy their time with was a testament to their ability to choose. 

Lapis hit the 5-point gutter again. God damn, she was bad at this.

They played until it was dusk. Sheena won Pearl a stork plushie, and Lapis gave Steven her tickets so he could get a Cookie Cat pillow. It was a fun time all around. Throughout the night, Lapis realized that Rose was likely a part of the posse that would go to heaven for the negotiations. They had met on a couple of occasions, the arrangement for Lapis to watch over him had to be consented to by her. She wondered if Pearl knew. It didn’t matter. They walked Steven home and said good night to him. She said hi to Greg and left. Pearl went home with Sheena, probably to have a strap-on buried into her until 1 in the morning. Lapis found a nice place away from eyes and disappeared in a flash of light, returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no banging in this chapter. For that I am sorry. Chapter 4 will make up for this.
> 
> Lapis has this important job in spite of her lack of favorability in Heaven, because she's quite strong, especially on Earth. Lapis's hydrokinesis makes her about as dangerous as in the show.
> 
> EDIT: I fixed up some dialogue between Bismuth and Lapis. Lapis not knowing about the delegation is too unrealistic.


	4. It's Extra Gay if it's a Threeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquamarine has a proposal to make to Lapis about the upcoming demon visit. And a second more immediate proposal to make concerning Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 didn't have too much sex in it, this will make up for it.

**Heaven**

Lapis flew through the Pearly Gates, waving at the two guards. Bismuth was off duty at the moment it seemed. She wondered if Steven would ever be called in to fight, Nephilim were especially powerful combatants. What would he do she wondered? He’d side with his mother, probably, but she could not see him fighting let alone taking a life.

It had been a good day all in all. Skye would be returning home soon, and Lapis’s thoughts of Pearl getting plowed had turned her on, and she needed to do someone about it. As she cut through the cloud covers, an unwelcome sight greeted her. Aquamarine was sitting, smug as ever, on a small cloud near Skye’s home.

This wasn’t good.

“Looks like you finally came back,” Aqua said, crossing and uncrossing her legs. “Is Steven doing ok?”

“He’s fine,” Lapis said tersely, “What do you want?”

She feigned an expression of mock offense. “Oh, why Lapis, can’t I just visit a colleague?”

“Don’t play this with me,” Lapis said flying up to her.

This time when Aquamarine crossed and uncrossed her legs Lapis got a look at her panties. Aqua seemed to notice.

“Like what you see?” she asked.

Aquamarine was a petite woman, with a cute face, and a habit of ticking people off. She wore a blue waistcoat and a white bowtie with a blue skirt. She wore short white gloves; her socks came up to her knees and she had a ribbon in her hair. Whenever she went to Earth she was often confused for a teenager, the comparison got under her skin, one of the few things to do so.

“Not much to see,” Lapis grumbled.

“Oh you,” Aqua said waving her hand dismissively.

“What do you want?” Lapis repeated.

Aquamarine blew out a breath of air and kicked her legs back and forth.

“The demons are going to be in town soon,” she said.

Lapis raised an eyebrow, “And?” she asked.

“Lots of lovely ladies there. Happily frolicking in sin. They’ll definitely want a taste of us.”

“You’re not serious?!” Lapis exclaimed.

“What, you haven’t thought about it?” Aqua shot back.

Lapis had, but her thoughts were racing with the idea that the Demons would actually be within the vicinity.

“They’ll have their own quarters in a district of Heaven,” Aqua continued. “We’ll be mingling. They aren’t supposed to be getting handsy, but if you offer they’ll gladly take you up on it.”

Lapis bit her thumb and thought. Sweaty muscular flesh flashed through her mind.

“We’re in serious trouble if we get caught,” Lapis said.

“We should be in serious trouble for fucking other Angels!” Aqua said. “And what are Demons but Fallen Angels?”

“That wordplay will not get us out of hot water with Bell,” Lapis said.

“You think she’d tell the higher-ups if she found out?” Aquamarine asked. “She couldn’t control the Angels under her watch and they’re angelic lust manifested under her leadership? Bell’d be done for.”

Everyone could be tempted, and Lapis was no stranger to temptation. 

“Why tell me?” she asked.

“Damn you’re always so suspicious!” Aqua said, rolling her eyes.

“Why,” Lapis repeated.

“I thought I’d do something nice for you.”

Lapis narrowed her eyes at her.

“I don’t want to be the only one breaking the taboo,” Aqua admitted. “You’re one of the only Angels I know for sure who’s sexually active and if I asked anyone else they might report it to Bell and she’d have me sent away until it was over.”

“So, if you’re caught then you won’t be the only one in trouble?” Lapis said, smirking.

“Whatever punishment I get isn’t going to lessen if more people get caught,” Aquamarine snapped. “I’m horny, you’re horny, they’re horny, why do we all have to pretend that we aren’t? And why do we have to pretend that it’s a bad thing. It’s bullshit, I want a demon to stick it in my butt!”

“Alright alright, not so loud,” Lapis said looking around. “I’m in.”

“Great!” Aqua said, rubbing her hands together. “We need to seal the deal.”

“What do you-” Lapis stopped as she saw Skye soaring towards them.

Aquamarine raised her eyebrows suggestively at Lapis. The thought was like a kick to her gut, knocking her into an unknown realm full of possibilities. 

Why not?

Skye alighted on a cloud near them.

“Lapis, Aqua, nice to see you two,” she said in her soft breathy voice. “Is there some occasion?”

“Yeah,” Aqua said. “A really fun one.”

Skye turned from Aqua to Lapis and back. Both of their expressions were different degrees of lecherous.

“Oh. Oh!” she exclaimed, taking a step back.

“C’mon,” Aqua said, standing up on her cloud. “Don’t you ever want to try something new?”

Aqua removed the ribbon in her hair. It slithered down her hand and wrapped itself around her wrist, pulling tight. Skye swallowed at the sight.

“I-I,” Skye stammered.

“You really love the innocent act, but deep down you like being held down and fucked,” Aqua fluttered closer to her.

Lapis grabbed Aqua’s arm and pulled her back.

“Skye, it’s just something we’re thinking about,” she said, “Aqua’s got some degree of prowess here. If you don’t want it, we won’t push you.”

“No,” Skye said shaking her head. “It’s fine. I-I’ve never done it with two women before. I would… enjoy being with the both of you.”

“Then it’s settled,” Aqua said.

Lapis nodded and the three flew down to Skye’s house. When they were through the door, Skye snapped her fingers and all of the curtains in the dwelling closed. Aqua tossed her shoes, skirt, shirt, bra, and panties off in quick succession. She was down to only her socks, gloves, and hair ribbon. Lapis noted that Aqua didn’t bother with any pubic hair. She had nice hips, they complimented her petite frame. Her breasts were also bigger than Lapis’s, but Lapis had long since learned not to compare.

“You start fast don’t you,” Lapis said. “I hope you don’t finish fast.”

“Funny,” Aqua said in a deadpan tone. “You gonna get naked or what?”

Lapis pulled her top off with ease and tossed it, before slipping out of her skirt. She went to help Skye unbutton her shirt. Lapis looked her in the eyes as she slid the buttons out of their holes. Skye’s eyes had a glossy sheen to them as if she was always about to cry. She was smiling at her, a red blush across her face. Skye slid the shirt off and Lapis unzipped the back of her pencil skirt. She helped Skye out of her nylons and unclipped her bra. Skye held the cups to her chest for a moment, before dropping them. Aqua nodded in approval.

Lapis gently pushed her forward and the three went into Skye’s room. Aqua made the first move, pulling Skye to her and giving her a kiss. Lapis almost wanted to laugh at the fact that Aqua had to stand on her tip toes and even then, Skye had to bend forward slightly. Aqua kissed her hungrily, opening her lips to envelope Skye’s. Aqua’s tongue sought entrance and was granted, Aqua began Frenching her right there.

Lapis came up behind Skye, cupping her breasts. She rubbed them, fingers flicking over her stiffening nipples. She gnawed at Skye’s neck, being sure not to leave any marks. Aquamarine ended the kiss with Skye’s tongue in her mouth. She sucked it slightly before pulling back, she went down, kissing Skye’s chin before kissing the hollow of her neck. Lapis planted a kiss in between her shoulder blades. Aqua went to her breasts… and did nothing, simply pausing before going further down. Skye let out a little whine at her leaving them unattended. Aqua’s goal was lower. She squatted on her haunches, Skye’s crotch right in front of her face. She pulled down her panties, letting Skye step out of them. Aqua could see Skye’s inner labia, swollen slightly and slick with arousal. Aqua grabbed a good hold on her hips before leaning in and gorging herself. 

Skye let out a loud moan as Aqua went down on her. She hit the ground running, so to speak. Quick tongue strokes, parting the labia and dragging across the clitoris. The buds on her tongue provided a texture that was just bumpy enough for Skye to let out an ecstatic: 

“Yes!”

Aqua moved her hands backward, palming Skye’s ass. Lapis for her part was nibbling at Skye’s ear, hands still going over her breasts. She left a lick against the lobe as Skye’s moans turned into breathy “yes”s.

“Hey,” Aqua said, taking a break from her meal and looking up at Lapis.

Lapis looked down at her, Skye’s juices leaving a shiny smear on her lips and chin.

“I’m hitting it frontwise, maybe you should try the back entrance?” Aqua asked, parting Skye’s cheeks.

“You are one _dirty_ girl,” Lapis said, before leaving Skye’s breasts and getting on her knees.

Aqua resumed her licking as Lapis held Skye’s cheeks apart. She stared at Skye’s puckered hole, not as familiar with stimulating the back as she was the front. Lapis leaned in anyway and gave it a lick. Skye let out a gasp, and then a shout when Lapis turned and gave her left cheek a soft bite. Lapis returned to the hole, kissing it and then licking it. She drew her tongue over the pucker, before tracing its edges with the tip. Satisfied, she drove the tongue in like a drill, twisting and moistening Skye’s anus.

“Oh, God!” Skye yelled. “Yes! Yes!”

She ran her hands through Aqua’s hair, not pulling it as Lapis would have, just trying to find purchase. Skye wouldn’t last long, with the dual assaults front and back, she was a mess of sweat, whimpers, and moans.

It wasn’t long before she came, crying out as a small bit of extra fluid slid out into Aqua’s mouth.

“I see you’re not much of a squirter,” Aqua said, wiping off her face with the back of her hand.

“Alright, next phase,” Aqua said, snapping her fingers. “Lapis, on the bed, spread ‘em.”

“I’m not going next,” Lapis said, annoyed at being given orders.

Skye for her part was confused. They seemed to be taking turns, was this to be mutually agreed on? Were they going in order?

Aqua slid the ribbon out of her hair, and wrapped it around her waist. It immediately lengthened, running down the corners of her crotch where her legs met her body, and strapping in. The fabric slid down over Aqua’s vulva and bunched itself up, extending outwards as a phallus. Her the fabric hardened into silicone, an instant strap on.

“Now for the fun,” she said, tapping the tip. 

Aqua bit her lip and stumbled backwards, letting out a groan of pleasure. Lapis realized that she was extending the other end of the strap-on into herself, a double-ended dildo.

She licked her lips, “Skye bend over the edge of the bed. Lapis get in front of her if you want, doesn’t matter to me.”

Lapis sighed and slid out of her panties, leaving them on the floor.

“You kept the pubic hair?” Aqua asked, surprised.

“I like it, it’s soft,” Lapis said, brushing against her trimmed bush. 

“It feels good against my nose,” Skye said.

“Whatever,” Aqua said.

Lapis climbed on top of the bed while Skye approached it and bent over the hedge. Lapis positioned herself in front of Skye’s face, and gave her a reassuring tap on the head. Skye started as she always did, quick light licks, just glancing over her lower lips. Lapis sighed and could feel Skye’s fingers tracing her inner thighs.

Aqua lined herself up with Skye’s entrance and slipped in. She started slowly, entering her and burying to the hilt. Aqua stopped her licks and groaned a bit, grabbing fistfuls of the sheet. Lapis usually lubed up before entering.

When Aqua felt Skye’s perky butt against her stomach, she pulled back, sliding so only the tip remained in and then slamming forward again.

“Only the first one’s slow,” Aqua said, grabbing Skye’s hips.

Skye let out a few “aaahs”, the sensation giving her some pain, but not enough for her to tell the smaller angel to stop. Skye pushed herself forward, parting Lapis with one hand and inserting two fingers of her other. She drew them in and out, curling them slightly at the tips to better stimulate Lapis’s walls. Lapis let out a sigh as Skye added her tongue to it. She’d lick the upper half of the labia, and her own fingers, before poking at the clit. Skye leaned forward to suck it gently as Aqua took her roughly.

A loud crack was heard as Aqua slapped one of her ass cheeks with a gloved hand. Skye let out a cry of pain from that burst of dominance, and Lapis was almost about to put a stop to their tryst only for Skye to lean back in and resume eating her out. 

“Come on, come on,” Aqua said, slamming her hips forward.

There was the sound of skin slapping skin as Aqua’s hips struck Skye’s ass. There was also the sound of slick dripping moisture as Skye drew Lapis closer and closer. Mixed in with those sounds were the voices of the participants. Aqua letting out grunts as she pushed in, again and again, wiping her sweaty forehead and slapping Skye’s asscheeks again and again. Skye letting out cries of pain and pleasure in between her licks. Lapis was quieter, sighing and moaning, one hand in Skye’s hair.

Skye came first, naturally. She let out an adorable squeal as Aqua thrust into her, chasing her orgasm with more thrusts. The movement and sight before her led to Aqua coming next, her walls clamping down on her end of the dildo. Lapis was the last to come, Skye making sure she finished even as Aqua pulled out and staggered onto the bed.

“Fucking hell,” Aqua said, gasping. “That was great. I could fuck her all day.”

Skye fell between them, Lapis holding her with one arm.

“She’s mine,” Lapis said.

“Let me borrow her sometime eh?” Aqua said, another ribbon slithering from her crotch.

“Someone ever tie you up?” Aqua asked.

“Y-yes?” Skye said.

Lapis had strapped her to the bed a few times, they used a gag once, and a riding crop another time. The safe word was Divine.

The ribbon slid up Skye’s stomach to her hands, wrapping them up tight. The end of the Ribbon extended to the ceiling, sticking there and hoisting Skye to her feet.

Skye let out a shy “eep” as she was pulled up. Her reddened ass bouncing slightly.

“You got a strap here?” Aqua asked. “I could make you one?”

“I’m fine,” Lapis said, curtly before walking over to the dresser drawer.

She took out her harness and slipped it on, tying the straps tight.

“You go front this time,” Aqua said, moving around to Skye’s back.

“Oh, no,” Lapis said. “You’re not going in without lube.”

“I’m plenty lubed from her coming,” Aqua said.

Lapis squeezed herself a handful of lube and tossed the tube to Aqua.

“Fine,” she grumbled.

“This shouldn’t be debatable,” Lapis said, rubbing the lube onto her dildo.

“She’s an Angel, she can take it, right?” Aqua asked.

“No!” Skye said, panicked.

Aquamarine grumbled at that and squeezed the lube onto her strap-on. She rubbed it in as Lapis got into position in front of Skye.

“You good?” Lapis asked.

“Yes,” Skye said, blushing.

“You’re fine with taking the strap in your butt?” Lapis asked.

“W-well, when you were back there it felt, it felt,” Skye’s face was about as red as her rear. “Really good. So, I’d like to try this.”

“Aqua won’t be gentle,” Lapis said.

“Oh no I won’t,” Aqua said, tossing the lube tube onto the bed.

Aqua gave Skye’s sore ass another spank, the cold lube on her hands adding to the sting.

Lapis and Aqua lined their strap-ons up to Skye’s respective entrances. Lapis grabbed Skye’s thighs, lifting her off the ground to give them better purchase. Skye felt the tips touching her, Aqua’s pressing against her rear while Lapis’s brushed against her labia.

“Go in slow,” Lapis said, it was a command, not a suggestion.

“Whatever,” Aqua said.

Skye let out a moan as both pressed into her. Lapis was slow, the lubed appendage sliding in easily, the sensation of it moving through her was drawn out. She might have felt that had it not been for Aqua’s quick penetration of her ring. She was about a third of the way in when Skye shouted,

“Ow! Ow! Stop, hold on!” 

Aqua sighed and stopped pressing in, but she didn’t pull out.

Skye was breathing heavily, slumped against Lapis. Lapis looked at her with concern as, Skye’s face contorted.

“Maybe we should-”

“No,” Skye interrupted. “I just needed to give it a bit. Keep going.”

“That’s what I like to hear!” Aqua said, and resumed pushing in.

Soon they were pressed in all the way. Lapis’s hips against Skye’s hips, Aqua’s hips against Skye’s ass. They both stopped to let Skye adjust, and when she nodded, they began. Lapis began her thrusts slow, not pulling out too much. Skye wrapped her legs around Lapis’s back, pulling her close.

Aqua’s first thrusts drew the dildo more out of her anus before slamming it back in, causing her to yelp. She started thrusting in more and more, Lapis caught a glimpse of her face, and the way Aqua bit her lip, she saw her features twisted in lust.

“Damn, unclench Skye,” Aqua said. “You’re really tight.”

“N-ah! Oh – oh yes!” Skye said, not really able to form much in the way of words other than cries of pleasure.

Skye was in Heaven, literally of course, but also in a kind of figurative sense one can only experience in coitus. Lapis and Aqua thrusting in to the hilt left her with a profound feeling of fullness, both toys snuggly fitting into her holes. As they dragged out she was assaulted by sheer sensation. Lapis was gentler than usual, probably to make up for what Aqua was doing. Skye bent forward and kissed her, it would have almost been sweet had she not been turned into a sweaty mess with both of her holes being stuffed. Behind, Aqua wasn’t nearly as gentle. Lube or no, Aqua was going quick and hard, and it was a very painful experience for Skye’s virgin asshole. Still, while it was painful (had she been human there would most definitely be tearing), Skye couldn’t deny how good it felt. Aqua’s roughness rode the line between pain and pleasure, Skye’s mind blanked out from the sensation at least twice. Aqua bit down on Skye’s shoulder-blade, her own pussy absorbing the shock that the thrusts shot into the double ended dildo.

“Ah- Gaah!” Skye moaned, breaking her kiss with Lapis.

Aqua rolled her eyes, she was being way too noisy. Another ribbon slithered from Aqua’s strap, climbing Skye’s body until it got to her head. It wrapped around her, becoming a gag.

“mmmmh!” Skye exclaimed, surprised at the act.

“That’s better,” Aqua said, running her hands up to Skye’s breasts.

Lapis found it odd that Aqua was still wearing her gloves, but didn’t bother to comment on it. Skye was a wet blubbering mess at this point, and she would come soon. Lapis upped her thrusts. She thought about rubbing Skye’s clit, but doing so she’d have to let go of her and Skye might fall. Lapis noticed that Aqua was breathing heavily, her eyes closed. She spanked Skye’s ass again and then gripped it with both hands as she delivered a last powerful thrust and came.

Lapis almost wanted to laugh at her O face, Aqua had her eyes opened, her pupils rolled back, her mouth open in a cry of pleasure with droplets of saliva coming out.

Skye didn’t last much longer. Lapis’s thrusts pushed her over the edge, and she let out a muffled cry. Skye was always cute when she came, sometimes whimpering, sometimes moaning, like a lost cat you’d want to snuggle up with. Lapis slowed her thrusts as the ribbon around Skye’s mouth slithered away, returning to Aqua’s strap.

The three took a moment to catch their breath. They were a mess of sweat, cum, and lube. Skye was breathing heavily, and let out a yell as Aqua pulled out. 

“Ah! Ow, Aquamarine!” Skye yelled.

Aqua’s strap-on went slack and undid itself. It returned to a ribbon and slithered itself back up into her hair, tying into a neat bow. Skye undid her leg lock and gingerly touched her feet to the floor, Lapis pulling out slower and much more gently.

Aqua smirked, admiring her handy work. Skye’s cheeks were red from all of the slaps. Her anus twitched slightly from all of the stretchings it had gone through. Sitting would be difficult for a while. Lapis undid the strap and let it collapse on at feet. The ribbon around Skye’s arms undid itself, slithering down her body and up Aquamarine’s to rejoin with the rest of itself. Aqua sat on the bed, her cum dripping onto the sheets.

Lapis kissed her again, sweetly, not pushing her tongue in, not sucking with a force to leave a bruise. Just a kind kiss on the lips.

“You like that?” Lapis asked.

“My butt hurts,” Skye said. “But I did.”

“You guys gonna cuddle, or what?” Aqua asked, yawning, before turning to Lapis “Do you not remove your bra during sex?”

“Didn’t feel I needed to this time,” Lapis said as she moved to sit on the bed, crossing her legs.

“Skye,” she said. “When the demon posse comes into town, we’re gonna try and jump their bones, you in?”

Aqua shot her an angry look. She didn’t know if she could trust Skye.

“You what?!” Skye yelled.

“I’m going to gag you again if you get that loud,” Aqua said.

“Lapis, you’re not serious?” Skye asked.

“You’ve never thought about it?” Lapis asked.

“That doesn’t matter,” Skye said. “If Bell or Blue Diamond, or anyone found out-”

“And how would they find out?” Aqua asked. “You’d tell them?”

“They’d find out because you fuck with the subtlety of a freight train,” Skye snapped.

Aqua was taken aback by Skye’s willingness to trade barbs.

“You think the demons will keep this a secret?” she asked.

“If they want to keep their positions in their courts, they will,” Lapis said.

“Will they? Or will bedding an Angel get them promoted? Seducing one of us to Sin, spoiling our virtue?” Skye said. “Never mind what we do on our own, with them, we’d be in so much trouble!”

Lapis thought about that, Skye had a point.

“A demon fornicating in Heaven would be hit with a holy blast so powerful they’d feel it until the rapture. They’ll behave,” Aqua said.

“I still don’t like this,” Skye said.

“Just think on it,” Lapis said.

“And you better not rat on us,” Aqua snapped.

Skye sighed and went to sit on the bed. Doing so made her wince and she stood back up, rubbing her rear. Aqua chuckled a bit.

“I’ll think about it,” Skye said.

“Good,” Aqua said, getting up.

She walked over to her discarded underwear and started to put them back on.

“Don’t you want to take a shower?” Lapis asked. “Wash the lady stink off of you?”

“Gives me a pleasant smell on the way home,” Aqua said. “The image of Blue Diamond’s perfect little secretary getting pegged is going to give me a pleasant mental image tonight.”

She pulled on her skirt, straightened her shirt and left, flying to the warp pad to head to the upper echelons.

Lapis lay on the bed, Skye once again laying against her, Lapis’s arms wrapping themselves around her.

“Don’t do this,” Skye whispered. “It’s too great a risk.”

Lapis kissed Skye on the top of her head but didn’t respond.

“Lapis?”

“Hm?”

“Am- am I not enough?”


	5. Heavenward Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demons arrive and are given their places to stay.

Skye woke up alone, as she often did. Sometimes Lapis would wait around for her, but mostly she was out the door while Skye was still asleep. Skye wished she’d stay, they could cuddle for a bit, or do some small thing together. It didn’t have to be sexual, she could just sit there with Lapis, and be held for a moment.

Skye sighed and got up to shower. Her rear still hurt from last night’s activities, not as much, but it was still there. Lapis had asked Aqua to be gentle with her, that meant Lapis cared, right? Skye began scrubbing herself. She knew Lapis saw other women; she had been upfront with that right when their relationship started.

“I don’t want to lie to you or have any illusions about who I am,” she had said.

Skye accepted it. Their relationship wasn’t meant to be monogamous, Lapis even encouraged Skye to court other Angels. Skye never had much interest, she only really wanted Lapis. Sometimes she wished Lapis felt the same, felt that she was enough. It was selfish, Skye understood that. What she wanted was too controlling and put herself above Lapis’s needs. She had agreed to this after all.

Skye winced as she began to scrub her butt. No, she would not entertain any future intimate encounters with Aquamarine. A part of her believed Aqua got off on her partner hurting, Lapis seemed to have made a similar observation. She finished, and dressed in a white shirt and skirt with blue trim. She walked out to the kitchen and brewed some tea, taking her sketchbook off the desk. She doodled as the water boiled, tracing Lapis’s face from memory. 

“Maybe I should go with them,” she said aloud. “Make sure they don’t get in trouble.”

**Bell’s Office**

Lapis had been called in again. She was wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck and pleated skirt, in an odd switch up her navel wasn’t exposed. Bell was finishing up a call, she was dressed in a royal blue business suit and skirt, her undershirt was white and her cravat was indigo. 

She hung the phone up and turned to Lapis.

“You’ve been assigned housing duties,” Bell said. “You read my email yes?”

“Of course,” Lapis replied.

“You are being assigned to Holly’s crew. You are to tidy up the quarters and answer request the Demons may have,” Bell said, before narrowing her eyes. “Within reason.”

“Do I get a cute maid outfit?” Lapis asked with a smirk.

“Lapis, this meeting is crucial!” Bell snapped. “I can’t have your antics screwing all of this up. We can finally turn the afterlife into something peaceful and organized!”

Bell was sweating again, she always did when she was nervous. Lapis was somewhat surprised at the outburst, it usually took a bit more to get Bell this worked up. She must be under a lot of stress.

“I’m sorry,” Bell said, taking off her glasses and wiping her forehead. “Lapis this is a big event. A massive step in trying to smooth out Heaven and Hell’s conflicts. So much hangs in the balance here.”

“Bell, you’re overthinking this,” Lapis said. “Nothing short of the Demon’s springing an ambush could corrode the progress we’ve made.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Bell said with a sigh. “But I don’t want to risk it. Rose Quartz herself will be here to head the delegation.”

“Is that why we’ve been giving this assignment?” Lapis asked. “Since I know her son I can deal with her better, somehow?”

“That wasn’t explicit,” Bell said. “But I believe that’s the gist of it.”

“I’ve met Rose a few times,” Lapis said. “Very talkative, good to be around with.”

“You’re experience with such a high-ranking demon will, hopefully, be to our benefit,” Bell said. “Please don’t jeopardize this.”

“Bell, you worry too much.”

“ _Please_ behave.”

 

**Heaven’s Entrance**

On the day of the arrival, everyone was nervous. The security team had been buffed up, but not too buffed up as to be interpreted as a subtle threat. Bismuth was at the front of the group gripping her hammer, waiting to smash a head in just like she’d done in the wars, should things go south. Standing next to her was Bell, having decided she should be the first to greet them as she had a major role in negotiations. Next to her was Skye, acting as proxy for Blue Diamond. BD had declined to be there, her towering presence, she felt, would detract from what was an important meeting that, and she felt her presence may also be interpreted as a threat. Skye was on her tablet transcribing any of the necessary information.

Lapis, Aquamarine, Holly Blue, and Holly’s underlings stood behind the guard, they were to staff the Demonic Commune that the entourage had been assigned. Each had dressed in their formal Angelic Robes, wearing long sleeved dresses down to their ankles. Lapis thought that it was far too modest.

“Can’t wait,” Aqua hissed to Lapis. “I’d say we give it a day or two before we start hitting them up. You really think Skye’s gonna go for it? Probably gonna have five inches of demon cock in her bum.”

“Let her do her thing,” Lapis said, unsure if Skye really would go through with it.

“You think their cum is heated?” Aqua asked, excited. “Like they’ll bust a boiling nut in us?”

“You are into… some shit,” Lapis said, giving her a concerned look.

“Quiet down,” Holly ordered.

Aqua gave her short blue hair a toss and turned back to look at the group.

The Warp Pad lit up. They heard the chimes as each member teleported in, twenty chimes in total. Leading the procession was one of Hell’s Archdukes. Lapis had seen her picture a number of times when discussion major negotiations. She was Yana of the Circle of Greed, she was a major force behind the attempts at a peace. Yana was wearing a yellow suit with a white waist coat, her cravat was a lighter yellow than her jacket, and her pants ended in bell-bottoms. Behind Yana was a demon typing on a tablet. He had spikey blonde hair that ended in a small ponytail, two horns protruded from her temples. She was shorter than Yana and wore a yellow business suit and skirt, her hair was spiked, and a pair of tiny horns protruded from her hairline. Behind them were several other notable Satanic Politicians. Next to Yana was a face Lapis was all too familiar with: Rose Quartz. She was smiling and wore a pink white dress that almost looked like it belonged to an Angel. Her pink hair was done up in massive pink curls, and she’d shapeshifted so she had no visible horns. Of all of the group, Rose could easily be mistaken for a Caucasian human woman weird pink hair or no. Behind Rose was another demon taking notes. She had blonde hair and two medium sized horns protruding from her head. She had armored legs and arms, her fingers floating and creating a holoscreen. She was the only demon in armor.

Trailing at the end were a group of demonic soldiers. Lapis eyed up one that appeared to be their leader. She had orange skin with red stripes and a wild mane of sandy blonde hair. She was wearing a soldier uniform from one of Hell’s divisions, it was sleeveless and showed her massive biceps. She had a pair of green horns. Next to her was a soldier in a similar uniform and had almost as much muscle. This one had green skin with teal stripes and wild pale green hair. Her horns were curved like a ram. There was something about the way that she stared at them that made Lapis uncomfortable. Behind them were five short red skinned demons whom Lapis initially mistook as imps. They were similar, perhaps quintuplets, and they wore a smaller version of the orange Demon’s uniform. One of them had a large scar on her face and was missing an eye; in all likelihood a casualty from the wars.

Bell and Yana were talking to each other and Lapis could hear them clearly as they approached.

“You will be given very generous accommodations,” Bell said, gesturing at Lapis’s group. “Holly has set up your commune and she and her team can be called upon for anything, within reason.”

“Thank you, Bell,” Yana said, putting her hand on the Angel’s shoulder. “You’ve done a lot to make us feel welcome.”

The arm stayed on her shoulder a bit too long and Lapis began to speculate on their relationship.

“Ah, Lapis, how are you?” Rose said, approaching her.

“Good to see you again, Rose,” Lapis said, smiling back.

“How is Steven?” Rose asked. “I haven’t been home in a month.”

“He’s hanging in there; Greg and Pearl are seeing to him. He’s really looking forward to your return.”

“I hope to go back once this meeting ends,” Rose said, beaming.

With that, Holly’s team lead the Demons to their accommodation. It was a set of dormitories they’d constructed from the clouds. There was a four-story building for the negotiators and a two-story barracks for the soldiers. The main building had a number of luxurious beds, access to Earth’s television, a fountain in the lobby, and a full bar (staffed by Carnelian, one of the Angels under Holly). The barracks had good bedding as well, and several recreation rooms. The designers had expected more soldiers so the building was bigger than it needed to be. Carnelian and Bell showed the Demon Nobles the main building while the other Angels showed the Demon soldiers their quarters.

“Theis will be your home for the next week or so,” Holly said gesturing at the main rec room they had entered. “It’s far better than what you have in Hell.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” the green skinned soldier said, taking a step towards Holly. “There’s always better… entertainment down there.”

“Behave Malachite,” the orange soldier said, before turning to Holly “The accommodations are fine.”

“Food and drink are provided,” Holly continued, annoyed at Malachite’s interjection. “You know the boundaries from the emails you have been sent. Leaving your designated location unauthorized will have severe repercussions.”

“Good to know,” The orange soldier grunted.

With that Holly departed, taking a trio of her team to inspect the plumbing and electricity. Lapis, Skye, and Aqua turned to the demons, watching them adjust to their surroundings.

“Fucking hell Jasper,” Malachite said. “Don’t you call me out in front of these fairy winged twits.”

“You get up to your old tricks and we’re done,” Jasper shot back. “Everything’ll be for naught because you can’t keep it in your pants.”

“How long are we going to be here?” The soldier with the damaged eye asked.

“As long as it takes,” Jasper said, sitting on the couch edge. “Yellow Diamond decreed it.”

“It could take fucking weeks,” Malachite grumbled leaning against the rec room’s pool table. “Weeks in this fluffy cloud padded cell. Nothing to do but stand around and jerk off all the time.”

“Not in front of the Angels,” Jasper snapped, glancing at the trio. “Be respectful.” 

“Oh no,” Aqua said, a wolfish smile forming on her face. “Do go on.”

“You offerin’ short stack?” Malachite asked, smiling back.

“Maybe?” Aqua said, coyly.

The seven demons were staring at them with a new kind of interest. Skye wanted to shrink away, but Aqua and Lapis soaked it up. 

“What are you saying?” Jasper asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Maybe some of us up here in Heaven can’t stand the chains of chastity,” Aqua said. “We’re also a tad curious about Demon anatomy, we’d like to get to know you better.”

“This is a trick,” Jasper said, shaking her head. “This is some kind of test that the Angels are setting up for us. We give in to temptation and they boot us from here and end the negotiations. Maybe Blue Diamond cooked this all up.”

Jasper got up from the edge of the couch and turned to leave.

“This isn’t some test,” Lapis said. “We get caught soiling our virtue we’ll be kicked out same as you.”

“Then that’s your risk,” Jasper said, glancing over her shoulder. “Screw around, see what I care.”

The group watched Jasper go, departing down the hallway. With her absence, Malachite stepped up.

“So, what’re you thinking,” she asked, advancing on Skye.

Skye shrank away, while Aqua spoke up. “The only Angels meant to supervise you are us. We have a good deal of privacy because of that.”

“Really?” Malachite said, bending down to be eye to eye with Skye.

She gingerly brought her hand up to touch Skye’s chin, brushing her thumb over it, feeling her tremble slightly.

“When?” Malachite asked, not breaking eye contact.

“Tonight maybe?” Lapis said. “Holly and her team will be departing back home, so we won’t be disturbed.”

“This is going to be so much fun!” said the soldier with a navel piercing.

“Yeah,” Malachite said right as Skye leaned forward and gave her a pec on the lips.

Malachite released her chin, surprised at the action, Skye putting forward a confident smile.

“See you then,” Skye said.

With that, the three Angels departed, and the six Demons were left to their own devices, fires of lust steadily growing in their loins.

 

“Short and sweet,” Aqua said. “But we got our point across.”

“Shame the leader turned us down,” Lapis said. “I’d love to have my head between those muscly thighs.”

Lapis’s formal robes dissolved, leaving her in her more typical shorts and navel baring tank top. Aqua did the same, dissolving her robes to wear her business suit and skirt. Skye kept her robes on.

“Yeah, I can see you getting railed by that orange chick,” Aqua said. “And good on you Skye for Malachite, I thought you’d botch that for sure.”

“Thanks,” Skye said.

“She’s gonna be eaten alive,” Aqua whispered to Lapis.

“I can hear you,” Skye said.

“Skye, are you sure about this?” Lapis asked, concern on her face.

“Yes,” Skye said, not looking up.

“Skye, these guys are pretty dangerous,” Lapis said. “They’ve fought in wars before, and I saw how they were eyeing you up.”

“You don’t think I can handle them,” Skye said, looking up, her bangs still covering her eyes. “You think they’ll take advantage of me, don’t you?”

“Skye-”

“Why’d you even let me in on the plan in the first place if you’re just going to push me out?”

“I didn’t realize-”

“Yes, you did. You just roped me in as an afterthought,” Skye said.

“We gave you an option,” Aqua said. “You get groomed or assaulted, that’s on you.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Lapis chastised.

“Stop treating me like I’m the weak link!” Skye snapped. 

“Stop being one,” Aqua said, shrugging. 

“Hey”

The trio stopped their argument and looked up. Jasper had exited from her room and was holding a wall mirror.

“These com mirrors are different than the ones we got in hell. I keep trying to contact Yana, but I’m having trouble,” Jasper said.

“Let me see,” Lapis said, taking the mirror and walking into her room with the other two Angels.

She placed it back up on the wall and touched the center, the mirror shimmering and displaying a touchpad. She keyed in the com mirror unit to Yana’s office only to see it fail to connect.

“Hm, she might not be taking calls,” Lapis said. “But I can get around that. I think it’s best if we do visual and audio on our end and just audio on their end. She might get angry.”

She keyed in a few more numbers and the pad disappeared, the interior of Yana’s room coming into focus.

The four froze at the sight before them, staring at the mirror. Aqua moved first to shut off the audio that Yana’s mirror would receive, then she turned to Skye.

“Shut the door, and lock it.”

Skye did so and they all turned back to bear witness to the display in front of them.


	6. Prim, Proper, Penetrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in the Mirror

Yana’s domicile had multiple rooms to it: a bedroom, a bathroom, and an office. The mirror allowed them to peer into the latter. The office was well furnished and well-lit. It had a tasteful desk lamp, tissue box, and a cup containing pens, pencils, quills, and all manner of writing utensils. The desk had a large red swivel chair behind it, and it was there where Yana sat bouncing Bell on her lap, fucking her with a fury that Jasper was unfamiliar with. 

Bell’s pants and panties were on the floor to the left of the desk, and they got an eye-full of her body. Her bra was pushed above her breasts, one of which Yana was kneading furiously. Her jacket was open and hanging off her shoulders. Her face was that of pure ecstasy, as a small line of drool dripped down her lip and her ponytail swung with the movement.

Aqua likened Bell’s expressions to an ahegao image that the humans had, girls in carnal bliss as they were fucked silly. Lapis noted a few small dollops of semen on Bell’s face, indicating that she was probably giving the Archdemon a blowjob earlier. A very noticeable shade of red had spread across Bell’s features.

“Ah! Ah! Oh- Oh God!” Bell blasphemed, Yana leaving her breasts for a firm grip on her thighs to keep her legs spread.

Yana was kissing Bell’s neck and her pants were around her ankles. She’d unbuttoned her shirt but hadn’t fully taken it off yet.

“Wow,” Aqua said. “Bell needs to do some landscaping down there.”

Lapis looked down at where the two connected. Bell had a bush of blue pubic hair covered in droplets of sweat, quim, and semen. Yana for her part only had a small blonde patch at the base of her penis.

Skye watched in fascination as Yana thrust into Bell repeatedly, not even pulling out at this point, just slamming her hips forward against her rear, the friction edging her to orgasm. Yana added her fingers to the mix and began stroking Bell’s clit. She didn’t last long. With a final cry, Bell came. Yana increased her thrusts even more until she let out a groan and hilted her partner. After a brief moment, Yana pulled her softening dick out of Bell, a steady string of semen dripping onto their laps.

“Miss me?” Yana asked, kissing Bell on the cheek.

Bell was still trying to catch her breath so she just nodded.

“Atta girl,” Yana said, lightly slapping Bell on her ass.

Bell stood, shivering as the bodily fluids began dripping down her legs. She started to dab at her nethers with some tissue, hoping to clean some of it up. Yana pulled her pants up and moved to hug Bell from behind, softly kissing the back of her neck.

“Does it excite you?” Up here in your pious paradise, sinning for any voyeur to see?” Yana asked smugly.

“Don’t even joke about that,” Bell said. “If anyone found out-”

“I know, I know,” Yana said, dismissively.

“If we succeed here, we won’t have to be so secretive,” Bell said.

“Success here probably means we can come out in a century or two,” Yana said. “Things move so slowly.”

At that, Jasper shut the mirror off.

She turned to the other three Angels. Skye and Lapis were still stunned, but Aqua had her phone out and made sure to take some incriminating video.

“Bell’s so done,” Aqua said, her smile sharklike.

“Ok,” Jasper said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Ok, none of this gets out.”

“Are you kidding me?” Aqua said. “This is gold. Our prim and proper high and mighty Archangel going crazy over a Demon’s dick. It’s perfect.”

“Yeah, and that’s my boss too,” Jasper said. “And I’m not having you drag her down with yours.”

“Relax, I’m not going to publicly air it, just use it for a bit of blackmail,” Aqua said, sneering.

Lapis noticed the tightness of Jasper’s pants from when they viewed the couple having sex; the way her crotch bulged up. In all likelihood she was better endowed than Yana was.

“My my,” Lapis said, tapping a finger to Jasper’s thigh. “I can see someone’s a little excited.”

Jasper immediately backed away from her, blushing.

“It’s natural,” Lapis said. “Just like it’s natural for us to want to act on our feelings. Our department heads are out there screwing, so they can’t claim to have any high ground over us. They indulge in the very thing they forbid us from doing. Through their coitus, they admit that the whole thing’s bullshit. It makes us screwing around all the less horrendous.”

Jasper thought about it. She was pretty horny from watching Yana top that Angel, and Lapis was offering. She looked at the Angel’s slender figure, her long lithe legs, small pert breasts, and her eyes that screamed a kind of dominance Jasper never thought she’d see in an Angel.

“Fine,” Jasper said with a sigh. “What did you have in mind?”

“The three of us will be back later,” Lapis said. “Then we’ll all have a bit of fun.”

“The recording?” Jasper asked, glaring at Aqua.

“We won’t be doing anything with that,” Lapis said, shooting a look at Aqua. “We’ve been able to accomplish so much since the fighting stopped; it’d be a shame to throw it all away just to go back.”

“Yeah,” Jasper said, before turning to Aqua. “But I want her to say it.”

Aqua shrugged, “I bust her ass she busts mine and we both lose. This is just good to make her squirm.”

Jasper sighed. “Ok, ok. Wow, I did not see our trip to Heaven going like this, especially so soon.”

“Tonight,” Lapis said. “I’ll give a little knock on your door; we can have ourselves a time.”

Jasper bit her lip. “You’re on runt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not going to be any set update schedule for this fic. It's pretty low in importance right now because of other obligations. Feedback is appreciated.


	7. Lapis from both ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night begins. Lapis makes her way to Jasper's bedroom for a surprise.

The night was filled with anticipation. Lapis, Aqua, and Skye flew low, passing the perimeter without incident. The barracks came into view. A couple of demons were outside on their smoke break. They could see Yana with a long cigarette holder chatting to another Demon. The Demons paid them no mind as the trio alighted and went to enter the Barracks from the rear. Angels had been flying in and out all day so their presence went unremarked upon.

The Demon Barracks was quiet and they passed through the main recreation room without incident. Lapis was wearing her black sleeveless turtle neck and shorts again, Skye was wearing a long sleeve button up and skirt, and Aqua was wearing jeans and a tank top. They’d all designated places to meet up. Lapis arrived at Jasper’s door while Aqua kept going down the hallway to the sharked bunkroom of the five soldiers. Lapis took one last look at Skye; she was fidgeting and biting her lip. Lapis wondered if she should ask her if she wanted this, but she knew she’d be rebuked again. Skye seemed to be upset with her, but Lapis paid little mind. 

Skye took a deep breath to calm her nerves and began her walk toward Malachite’s room. She felt butterflies in her stomach and felt the prickles of anxiety flow throughout her body. She could feel her nipples stiffen and found she was unconsciously clenching her fists. Still, she wouldn’t let the other two dismiss her as some prudish hanger on. With one last look at Lapis she rounded a corner and headed to Malachite’s room.

Lapis glanced up at Jasper’s door and knocked once. She could hear some shuffling behind the door and it swung open, Jasper’s wide frame filling the entrance. She looked down at Lapis, seeing the burning desire in the Angel’s eyes. She moved to the side and gestured her in. Lapis stepped foot into the room and froze.

Sitting on Jasper’s bed was Rose Quartz herself. She was dressed casually, wearing cargo pants and a tank top that showed off her navel. She smiled at Lapis, a disarmingly friendly smile.

“R-Rose!” Lapis exclaimed. “What… what brings you here?”

“Oh, don’t worry Lapis,” Rose said, waving her hand dismissively. “I know.”

“You… know?” Lapis said, shooting a glare at Jasper.

Jasper shrugged apologetically.

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” Rose said, bringing a finger to her lips. “It’ll be our little secret.”

“Really?” Lapis asked.

“Oh, I know everything already,” Rose said waving her hand dismissively. “I already had a strong suspicion that Yana was seeing that Archangel, even before Jasper told me. Even your little escapades I was able to guess at fairly quickly. I do wonder if Pearl’s girlfriend has told her about the night she shared with you.”

“Doubt it,” Lapis said, relaxing slightly. “She’d be much angrier if that was the case.”

Rose chuckled, “I suppose she would.”

“If I may ask,” Lapis started. “You approve of this? You approve of what we intend to do?”

“Approve?” Rose asked. “I approve so much I wanted to ask if I could join you!”

Lapis internally did a double take at that. Sleeping with a high ranked Demon, and Steven’s mother at that? It was certainly a strange proposal.

“Are you not married?” Lapis asked.

“Greg and I have our understandings,” Rose said, ever cheerful. “I still have my own quality time with Pearl.”

“Amazing,” Lapis thought. “Sleeping with another one of Pearl’s girlfriends; she’d blow a fuse if she knew.”

“So,” Jasper said, uncertain.

“You’re fine sleeping with your superior?” Lapis asked, coyly.

“Oh, it’s fine,” Rose said. “We’ve done this a few times already.”

Jasper blushed and looked away. Lapis snickered internally.

“Whatever,” Jasper said. “We doing this or not?”

In response, Lapis removed her tank top and threw it in Jasper’s face. Jasper blinked in surprised and pulled the tank top off of her head. Lapis stood there, hands on her hips in her bra and shorts. She unbuckled her pants when Rose got up from the bed, running her hands down Lapis’s stomach and giving a few soft kisses to her neck. Rose moved her hands up to cup Lapis’s breasts as she slid her shorts down her legs. Lapis mewled slightly and closed her eyes as Rose nibbled on her collar bone.

In her underwear, Jasper got a good look at Lapis’s figure. She was lean and toned like a swimmer. Her legs were long and shapely, her skin was brown and she had a few freckles on her shoulders. Lapis had no curves to her; her chest was flat, her hips were slim, and her ass looked like it would be uncomfortable to sit on for long periods of time. Jasper still devoured her body, eyes wandering from her navel to the small blue pubes sticking out from her panties, to the way she craned her neck into Rose’s kisses.

Lapis’s eyes were open then, watching Jasper watch her. Lapis’s face had no emotion on it, no playful teasing, no feelings of dominance, nothing. She was just staring at Jasper, waiting for her to do something. Jasper locked eyes with her for a moment before pulling off her muscle shirt.

Jasper’s bra was blood red with black lace on it. Lapis was certain she’d picked it out for tonight that didn’t look like standard wear under military garb. Jasper was well endowed, her breasts larger than any other woman Lapis had slept with. The bra cupped them snuggly and without strain; the small bits of lace brushing against Jasper’s orange skin. 

“Let’s take this off,” Rose whispered into Lapis’s ear, her hands moving to Lapis’s bra clasp.

Lapis nodded, and Rose unclipped her royal blue bra and let it drop to the floor. Lapis’s nipples stood erect, arousal stimulating them as soon as Rose made her proposition. Rose returned her hands to Lapis’s breasts as Jasper let her pants drop to the floor. Rose’s large hands grasped Lapis’s small breasts with ease. Rose rubbed and squeezed them, gingerly rolling her thumbs over her nipples. Lapis closed her eyes once more, the stimulation overpowering.

“Mm, wow Rose,” Lapis said, humming.

Rose grasped one of Lapis’s nipples with her thumb and forefinger and pinched, the shock snapping Lapis’s eyes open. She let out a half shout, half moan at the action.

“Ow!” Lapis said, more surprised than anything.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Rose cooed. “I’ll be gentler.”

Jasper moved forward, bending down to kiss Lapis on the lips. Jasper’s kiss was soft and so light it might be considered chaste. That wouldn’t do. Lapis grabbed onto Jasper’s main of sandy blonde hair and pressed her tongue into the Demon’s mouth. Jasper’s eyes went wide in surprise as Lapis ran her tongue over Jasper’s sharp canines, before finding what she was looking for. Lapis’s tongue found Jaspers and the larger woman leaned into the kiss as Lapis frenched her.

Lapis broke the kiss, a small string of drool connecting their tongues as they separated. The string stretched and broke, Lapis licking her lips at the experience.

“Bra. Off,” Lapis commanded.

Jasper complied, surprised at how the smaller Angel could inflect such a dom voice.

Lapis felt her loins practically groan as Jasper bared her chest to her. Like Lapis, her nipples were also stiff in anticipation. Rose patted Lapis on the butt encouragingly and Lapis stepped forward to Jasper, cupping her breasts in her hands.

“They’re so big,” Lapis said, pushing them up slightly. “And heavy. I bet you’re popular down there.”

Jasper turned her head to the side, not answering. Lapis didn’t need an answer. She kneaded the heavy breasts, before bringing her mouth to one. She enveloped one of Jasper’s nipples and sucked, before grabbing the other between her thumb and index finger. Jasper let out a grunt of pleasure as Lapis swirled her tongue around the nipple. Rose stood back and let Jasper enjoy herself.

Lapis ran her teeth across the nipple, Jasper’s back stiffening at the sensation. She gently twisted Jasper’s other nipple with her fingers, it hurt, but not enough for Jasper to ask her to stop. Lapis switched breasts, the cool evening air making Jasper’s saliva coated nipple tingle. As she sucked, she could feel Jasper’s erection press her stomach. Lapis stopped, but not before giving a soft bite to Jasper’s nipple, bringing a high pitched cry from the Demon.

Jasper immediately covered her mouth, shocked at such a sound coming from herself. Lapis giggled and reached a hand down to Jasper’s panties. She kneaded the Demon’s erection, biting her lip as she felt its size. She let go and slid her hand’s into Jasper’s panties, running her finger’s through the Jasper’s course pubic hair. She found Jasper’s shaft and wrapped her fingers around it. She could feel the Demon’s pulse through the vein on the top. Laps went lower, cupping Jasper’s testicles. She massaged her fingers over them, causing Jasper to groan and then cry out in shock when Lapis gave them a small squeeze.

“You’re so cute when you squeal,” Lapis said, smirking up at her.

“I don’t like you squeezing there,” Jasper said, glaring at her.

“Play nice,” Rose said. “Your panties need to go.”

Lapis removed her hand from Jasper’s member to hook both of her thumbs into her own waistband. She pulled her blue underwear down a few inches, before letting them drop to the ground. Jasper pulled hers down halfway and stepped out of them, flinging the panties at Rose. Jasper had a chance to drink in Lapis’s stunning form. She saw the small blue bush right above the pink lips poking through the brown outer labia. Lapis was slick with arousal, eagerly anticipating Jasper. Lapis put her hands on her hips, looking down at the penis that sprang free of Jasper’s panties. It was a darker shade of orange than Jasper’s skin and small droplets of precum beaded on the head. There was a small stain on Jasper’s underwear from where the initial droplets leaked out.

Lapis licked her lips, she was going to ride this Demon like a top of the line Harley. Rose gave her an encouraging smack on the ass, and Lapis lightly pushed Jasper down on the bed behind her. Jasper gingerly reached her fingers out to Lapis’s nethers and brushed against her lower lips. The action sent a chill down Lapis’s spine. Jasper slid her fingers along Lapis’s inner labia to her clitoris; her callouses from millennia of work giving her fingers a rough texture which made Lapis arch her back when they rubbed against her clit.

“Oh my,” Lapis said, placing her arms on Jasper’s shoulders. 

Jasper took this as a cue to slip a digit inside of her. Lapis could feel her knuckle push in and out as Jasper fingered her. Jasper had thick strong fingers, and Lapis could feel herself stretch as Jasper added another. She groaned slightly averting her eyes from Jasper’s. Jasper added her thumb, rubbing gentle circles across Lapis’s clit.

Lapis screwed her eyes shut as the sensation shot through her. The gentleness of the action coupled with the roughness of her fingers was an amazing two fold stimulation. Jasper could feel Lapis’s juices flowing down her fingers. Lapis’s heavy breathing turned to gasps and then to moans as Jasper upped her pace.

“Heh,” Jasper said, a smug expression on her face. “For all that bravado, you’re _really_ sensitive.”

“Sh-shut shut up!” Lapis gasped through her moans.

Jasper chuckled a bit and pressed her thumb in harder, dragging it across Lapis’s clit as she palmed the Angel’s ass with her other hand. It was all Lapis could take, she came with a small cry and buried her face in Jasper’s hair. The Demon continued to finger her, working through Lapis’s orgasm.

She slid her fingers out as Lapis caught her breath. Jasper brought them to her mouth and slowly ran her tongue up her index finger, savoring the slightly salty taste of cum. She inserted the finger into her mouth, sucking it clean, before pulling it out with a deliberate pop.

She offered the other finger to Lapis, conveniently it was her middle finger and she got to flip the Angel off. Lapis glared at her before leaning forward and dragging her tongue up the digit. Lapis liked to show off and she delivered a small soft kiss to Jasper’s tip; before taking the whole finger into her mouth. Lapis twisted her tongue around it, and puffed her cheeks as if she was giving a blowjob. She stared Jasper in the eyes witnessing the growing lust on the Demon’s face. Lapis bobbed her head for a bit before releasing the spit soaked digit. She licked her lips and shot a look down at Jasper’s member; it was twitching and straining against itself, eager to find something hot, soft, and wet.

“You want me don’t you?” Lapis asked, her voice sultry. “Want me to sit down on that. Want to be able to brag to your friends about how you corrupted an Angel right?”

“Oh, you’re plenty corrupt before I ever got here,” Jasper said, a wicked smile on her face. 

“Hmm,” Lapis said, idly tapping her cheek. “Maybe… maybe I should go with Rose first?”

“Oh no no,” Rose said, sitting at the swivel chair by the desk. “Please, do continue.”

Lapis sighed and reached an arm down to Jasper’s penis. She got a firm grip on it and slid down. She felt the tip press against her labia, slick from her orgasm. She felt it push in, spreading her vagina more and more as she moved lower. Lapis screwed her eyes shut again. The sensation was powerful especially post-orgasm.

She was panting by the time she got half way. Jasper had her hands on Lapis’s ass, kneading the cheeks like bread.

“Need to stop?” Jasper asked completely insincere.”

“’m fine,” Lapis grunted as she pressed lower.

Finally she hit Jasper’s base. She could feel the Demon’s wiry pubes poking her clit. Lapis stopped a moment to catch her breath and let out a cry when Jasper thrusted up without warning. Lapis bounced on the Demon’s lap before she said:

“Shit, warn me will you?”

“You’re taking a Demon cock now runt,” Jasper said, Jasper’s smile grew wider. “You best adapt.”

Jasper thrusted again, this time Lapis slid further up her shaft before slamming herself down. Jasper let out a grunt at the action, Lapis smirked. Thus the thrusting began. Lapis slid herself off of Jasper’s dick to the point where only the tip was in, before coming down hard. Jasper bounced Lapis up and down massaging and spreading her ass cheeks. Lapis let out a moan as Jasper pounded into her. Jasper moved her hands to Lapis’s hips and sped up her thrusts, grasping Lapis and bouncing her faster. 

For her part Lapis bent her head and sucked on one of Jasper’s heavy breasts. It was difficult with the rate Jasper was thrusting into her, she ended up biting the Demon’s nipple every so often. Jasper let out a grunt of pain (no cries this time) and redoubled her efforts, barely pulling an inch out of her as she fucked her again and again

Lapis’s mind was lost to the intense pleasure as Jasper penetrated her. The friction was finally pushing Lapis to the edge. She let go of Jasper’s breasts and threw her head back, a small trail of drool coming from the edge of her mouth. 

“haahh – haaaaa! huuaaaah -” Lapis cried as her orgasm hit her.

She clamped her walls down on Jasper’s cock, but the Demon didn’t stop. She rode out Lapis’s orgasm fucking her even as she got more and more sensitive. Eventually she slowed her thrusts, leaving Lapis panting and resting her head on Jasper’s chest. She still had a stiff Demon penis inside of her, twitching and just begging for release.

“Good?” Jasper asked.

“You… really need… me,” Lapis said between gasps. “To validate… your eg- ah!”

Lapis cried out as Jasper suddenly thrusted into her again, her climax making her especially vulnerable.

“Jeez,” Lapis said, catching her breath and wrapping her arms around Jasper’s neck. “After all of that, you still haven’t cum? You’re still so hard.”

“I feel that’s more of a failure on your end than mine,” Jasper said, grinning at Lapis’s annoyance. “I made you into a wet panting mess; I knew you were a naughty little Angel, but damn I thought you could hold out more.”

Lapis let out a growl, pouting at the larger woman. She’d made a mess of both of their laps; she could see small beads of her cum on Jasper’s rough bush. At this moment Lapis was able to hear another sound in the room, heaving breathing followed by the slap of skin; something her own coitus had deafened her to. She turned to look behind her to see Rose Quartz sitting on the chair, furiously masturbating. Her penis was smaller than Jasper’s with a bush of soft curly pink hairs groomed at its base.

“Enjoying the show?” Jasper asked.

“Mmm, very much,” Rose said, biting her lower lip.

“What about you Lapis?” Jasper asked, slapping her on the butt. “Why don’t you help Rose out a bit? Use that mouth of yours you like shittalking from.”

Lapis bit the inside of her cheek. Jasper was completely domming her, the reverse from how she intended to play the night out. Still she’d been given two powerful orgasms from the ravenous Demon woman, and Lapis was curious about what a Demon’s phallus would taste like. Rose probably wouldn’t take the opportunity to fuck her in the throat… probably.

Lapis let go of Jasper and stood up. Her crotch and legs throbbed in pleasure and she stumbled slightly, Jasper catching her. Lapis looked down at Jasper’s penis. It was slick with Lapis’s cum but still standing at attention. Rose moved the chair closer to the pair so Lapis could still be between them without too much strain. Jasper sat back down on the bed but moved to the edge. Lapis turned her back to Jasper, shaking her pert little ass a bit. Rose was in front of her, she’d lowered her pants to free her erection, but was otherwise full clothed. Lapis noted that Rose was wearing a thong. It was an odd detail and Lapis wondered if she wore that for Greg.

Jasper idly stroked her wet member and softly moved Lapis’s hips lower.

“I’m pretty slick from you riding my dick. Maybe I can try your ass next?” Jasper said, parting her cheeks a bit.

“No,” Lapis said, flatly. “You are most certainly not sticking that in my butt; lube or no.”

“Could have been a fun new experience,” Jasper teased.

“Fuck you.”

“That’s the idea.”

With that, Jasper guided her penis into Lapis’s labia. She entered Lapis much easier this time, and was fully hilted in about two seconds. Lapis adjusted herself and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at Rose’s erection. She gingerly reached out a hand to grasp the shaft, Rose smiling at her encouragingly.

“No pressure,” Rose said. “I wasn’t perfect the first time I gave a blowjob either. Tap my thigh if you’re having problems and I will pull out. I’ll tap your head when I’m ready to cum. Ok?”

Lapis nodded, surprised at Rose’s consistent maternal tone even as she was talking to someone going down on her.

“You don’t need to perform for anyone,” Rose said, smiling with a sincerity Lapis wasn’t prepared for.

Lapis nodded, again, not knowing what to say, and leaned forward. Rose’s tip was beaded with precum and Lapis started there. She gave a swift lick sweeping up the droplets and swallowing them. They were salty; not particularly enjoyable. Lapis wondered if she’d end up drinking it all by the end. That done, Lapis swiped her tongue out again, licking Rose’s head. She licked the underside of the mushroom like top, before leaning forward to plant a kiss on the tip. Jasper slowly started to thrust behind her as Lapis opened her mouth to take the top most part in. She wrapped her lips around it, swirling her tongue on the end. She thrusted the tongue downward, right into her urethra. Rose let out a cry of surprise at the action, a jolt of pain following the building pleasure.

Lapis took more into her mouth as Jasper grabbed her hips and upped her thrusts. Lapis lowered her hand until she grasped Rose’s base before bobbing her head. As she drew the penis in and out of her mouth, she dragged her tongue up and down it. Lapis reached her free hand down to Rose’s testicles and began to fondle them. She cupped the sack in her hands and slowly, gently, ran her thumb over her balls. Rose let out a groan of pleasure; Lapis softly squeezing them. Lapis added her teeth, ghosting them across Rose’s shaft. Rose ran a hand through Lapis’s blue locks. Lapis decided to go down as far as she could. She dove down, taking as much of the member as she could. With little practice, Lapis couldn’t swallow the whole thing and when it became unbearable she jerked her head back, letting go of Rose’s penis.

A trail of drool, stretched from her lips to Rose’s tip much like the one between Lapis and Jasper’s tongues. Rose’s cock was coated in Lapis’s saliva and shone by the lamp light. With Lapis’s teeth away from Rose’s genitals, Jasper gave her a firm slap on the ass. Lapis jumped slightly before moving down to Rose’s testes. She held Rose’s shaft up and dragged her tongue along the pink haired Demon’s sack. She pressed her lips to one of Rose’s testes and sucked, taking the sphere into her mouth and gently gnawing on it. Rose resisted a cry of surprise when Lapis pressed her incisors in.

“This is Lapis, she wouldn’t do _that_ ,” Rose reminded herself.

Lapis released Rose’s testicles and braced one arm against Rose’s thigh. She used another arm to pick out the small pink pubic hairs that had gotten stuck to her tongue when she sucked Rose’s balls.

“Whoops, sorry,” Rose said blushing.

“It’s natural,” Lapis said. “I’ve picked pubes out of my mouth before.”

“Never had a dick there before though,” Jasper said, her tone sardonic.

In response Lapis slammed her hips back to meet Jasper’s thrust startling the Demon into another one of her cute high pitched cries.

She returned Rose’s shaft to her mouth and began sucking her off again. Rose was almost there. The Demon let out a few adorable moans. She shut her eyes and bit her lips as Lapis upped her repetition. Lapis alternated between tongue and teeth; and brought her hand back up to fondle Rose’s testicles. In a few moments, Rose tapped her head.

“Ngh – Lapis, I’m going to cum soon,” Rose said with some strain.

Lapis let out a muffled Mm-hm, and continued her blowjob; a silent cue that it was ok for Rose to finish. Finally, Rose let out a loud moan, gripped Lapis’s hair and came. Her balls contracted and hot thick liquid shot into Lapis’s mouth. Lapis’s eyes snapped open as the warm fluid filled her. She tried to swallow some but it was so thick. Finally, Lapis pulled back, letting the semen splash on her face, painting a line across her nose and cheeks and firing dollops onto her forehead. Some of it splattered onto her chest giving her a small pearl necklace and dotting her breasts. Lapis tried to swallow more but ultimately relinquished the semen in her mouth, dripping it onto the floor.

Inspired by the facial, Jasper upped her thrusts, moving a finger down to rub her callouses against Lapis’s clit. She pulled Lapis up until she was bounding on her lap and Lapis came again, the third time this night, Jasper following soon after. Hot spunk shot into her, coating her insides and leaking out around Jasper’s penis. Jasper’s thrusts slowed as she began to soften.

“Christ that was good,” Jasper said.

Rose shot her a look over the blasphemy as Lapis stood up.

The Angel turned around and frenched Jasper again, depositing Rose’s semen into the Demon’s mouth.

“Gah, goddamnit,” Jasper said, pulling away.

“I take it that’s not an unfamiliar taste?” Lapis asked, smirking.

“You fucking little minx,” Jasper said wiping her lips with the back of her arm.

“Amazing job you two,” Rose said, her softening penis letting out a final small splash of cum onto her soft tummy.

“I didn’t think I’d get to spit roast an Angel,” Jasper said, her wolfish smile returning.

“We’re much hornier than you may think,” Lapis said, giving her an equally lecherous smile.

“You really are like us,” Rose said. “Demons, Angels, our desires may not be one in the same but they come close.”

“Aw save it for the meeting Rose,” Jasper said. “Can’t talk not so different morality right now.”

Lapis walked over to the tissue box and began dabbing at her crotch, emulating what she saw Bell doing. She scrapped the cum out of her pubes and wiped off bits of her facial.

“Well,” Rose said, pulling her pants up. “I best be going. It was fun to share some intimate time with you two.” 

“Night boss,” Jasper said, laying back down on her bed.

“Good night Jasper,” Rose said pleasantly.

Rose walked over to Lapis, cupped her face and gave her a deep passionate kiss. The Demon could taste her own seed in Lapis’s mouth and relished it.

“When we’re back on Earth,” she whispered into Lapis’s ear. “We can spend some more time together. I really enjoyed this.”

“Me too,” Lapis said. “I’m sure you’re an amazing lover.”

Rose gave a soft kiss to her cheek and then left through the door. Lapis smiled wishfully after her. She wouldn’t mind Rose sticking it in her butt.

“So, you going?” Jasper asked, not bothering to look at her.

“You’re kicking me out already?” Lapis asked, mock offended.

She looked at Jasper’s sweaty orange form. The rise and fall of her breasts, and the soft penis that retreated into her body as her genitals morphed back into a vagina.

“Shapeshifting,” Jasper said, answering Lapis’s unasked question. “So what, you wanna stay and cuddle?”

“Ew no. Just, just let me take a shower.”

“Fine. But this doesn’t leave here ok?”

“Of course not,” Lapis said before gathering up her clothes and walking into Jasper’s bathroom.

Jasper contemplated the ceiling. If the Angels were like this, then the situation just got a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
